Never again
by Death is the last enemy
Summary: Never alone agian


Hope you guys like this cheesy one shot.

"but professor, I don't dance", Harry protested.

Frowning McGonagall replied, "Well now you do Potter, the champions are all expected to open the dance and I expect you to represent the school with Diggory".

Harry nodded his assent and left the room, deep in thought. He knew who he wanted to ask, that was not the problem, he was only afraid about what she would say. He walked back to the common room coming up with various ways to ask her out, from taking her to a secluded part of the castle to announcing it in the middle of dinner. He was broken out of his thoughts when he walked past the Fat Lady and into the common room, only to hear Ron and Hermione yelling at one another. He felt his anger spike when he heard Ron call Hermione a book worm and was about to intervene, but decided to let Hermione handle it.

"You're a nothing but a slob, Ronald. No girl will wish to go out with you, with your horrendous table habits and rude behavior."

Harry secretly agreed with Hermione at that. Ron had no table manners whatsoever. He saw Ron turn purple and grind his teeth.

"And you're nothing but a buck-toothed beaver. Guys will die rather than go out with you. The only reason Harry even hangs out with you is because he feels pity that you don't have any friends, after all you were in the bathroom that night with troll only to gain attention to yourself."

Harry's eyes flared at Ron's words, he saw how much those words hurt Hermione. He watched the tears start to spool in her eyes and she ran out of the portrait hole. It was at that moment that Ron saw him. He neither noticed Harry's eyes burning a hole through his head, not did he see his fists clenching by his side.

"Hey mate, Hermione just goes barmy sometimes. She's in one of her…"

Whatever Ron was about to say was cutoff when Harry delivered a solid hook to his right cheek. He went sprawling to the floor and before he could even start to feel the pain from the hook, he was being plummeted by Harry's fists. It was only after some of the Gryffindor's pulled Harry off that he felt a small reprieve.

Harry shook himself free of the other people and looked murderously at the weasel moaning on the floor.

"If you ever dare to talk like that about Hermione ever again, I will make sure you can never walk again, Weasley."

Saying that Harry walked out of the common room to go find Hermione. He pulled out his trusty map and looked for Hermione's label. After he finally found her in the Astronomy tower, he put the map away and ran.

He heard her sobs before he could even enter through the door at the top and it clenched his heart to hear her pain. He opened the door and saw her sitting on the floor, her knees pressed to her chest and her arms around them. He could see her body shake softly as she cried and he vowed to kill the Weasel next time.

He walked over to her and without saying anything he sat beside her. He put his arms around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, murmuring soft words in her ears. He let her cry for a minute and after he thought she had cried enough, he pulled her head up and looked in her red eyes.

"Hermione, why are you crying over that shit stain's words? You know what I think of you, you do don't you?"

Seeing Hermione not meeting his eyes, he sighed.

"Hermione, you are my best friend, my only best friend. You are someone who I trust more than I trust myself, someone I would go to hell and back for. I love your intelligence, your beautiful brown eyes, your untamable brown hair, that cute little nose, that face you get when you don't know something…. Hermione I could keep going for ages praising you. Guys will fall over themselves to go out with you and if you haven't already realized, Hermione will you make me the luckiest guy in the whole world and go to the Yule ball with me?"

Hermione had stopped crying halfway through and had even blushed when he called her nose cute, but her head snapped up at hearing his last question. She looked into his eyes, looking for assurance that he meant what he had said and saw so much more. She saw how much she meant to him, how much he would give up for her and dare she say it, love. It was at that moment that she realized that she would never feel lonely ever again. Throwing her arms around Harry, she buried her head in his chest.

After a few moments, Harry asked.

"So that is a yes, right?"

Pulling herself back, she looked into those piercing emerald orbs that she had fallen for.

"Yes Harry. Yes, a hundred, no a thousand times. There is no other person I would choose to spend an entire evening dancing and laughing with."

It was Harry's turn to get lost into those pools of honey he constantly thought about and he too realized that he wanted Hermione to be with him forever. He was distracted when he saw her tongue wet her lips, and nothing looked more inviting than those plump lips.

He leaned in, slowly, not wanting to startle Hermione. Soon he saw her too begin to lean in and he closed his eyes. The next moment, their lips met and it was as if his heart itself had exploded. He felt himself lose all thoughts, and the only thing in his mind was to embrace the happiness flowing through him. He could never have imagined his first kiss to feel like this and now he was addicted.

They had to break apart after a few moments, their need to breathe being the only reason, and soon they were lost in a frenzy of lips again. They spent the entire day, up in the astronomy tower, exploring their newly found relationship.


End file.
